Update 1
Update 1, or Patch 1.1, was the first major update to be released for . It added the region of Craglorn, the Death Recap, Trials and increased the Veteran Rank cap to 12. Full Patch Notes *Welcome to The Elder Scrolls Online v1.1.2. This version contains our first major content update: the Adventure Zone Craglorn, as well as many other fixes and refinements. *You'll need allies to take on the new challenges—Craglorn's quests and exploration are designed for groups of four Veteran Rank 10+ characters. (You can enter Craglorn and play the content earlier than Veteran Rank 10.) *We've also added our first Trials in Craglorn, 12-player adventures meant to test even the strongest heroes. In Trials, your team will have a limited number of resurrections to use as you attempt to reach the final boss. If you finish the Trial quickly, you might earn a place on the leaderboards and receive extra rewards! *Another new feature is the Death Recap. This screen will help you understand what contributed to your death and hints that can help improve your performance next time. *Alongside the new content, we're deploying bug fixes and improvements to make your adventures in Tamriel even better. You'll see fixes for quests and skill line abilities, updates to systems and quests in Cyrodiil (including bonuses for outnumbered alliances), and much more. *We're looking forward to your feedback so get in, group up, and enjoy Craglorn and the rest of the update! BIG CHANGES / UPDATES / NEW FEATURES CRAGLORN *An Adventure Zone designed for groups of four Veteran Rank characters to explore, located between Cyrodiil and Skyrim. A new quest available in Mournhold, Wayrest, and Elden Root will lead you to the zone. TRIALS *Hel Ra Citadel and the Aetherian Archive are open! Groups of 12 players can take on these difficult challenges to earn new loot and a place on the leaderboards. You can use the group finder tool to locate others for your Trial group, but be warned: you'll need excellent coordination and skill to take on the Trials. Groups begin a Trial with 36 Soul Reservoirs. This counter decreases when a group member resurrects, and a Soul is consumed. *The Trial fails if no Soul Reservoirs remain, and no group members are left in the Trial. You can view this to the right of your Ultimate ability, and it only appears when you are on an in-progress Trial. You can control this in the Settings the same way you can control the Action Bar. *Trial quests give special rewards the first time they are completed each week. When entering a Trail via means other than a door, you will be sent to the Wayshrine. This includes logging out and logging back in. *This will not affect players in the Trial staging area. *Combat with any monster in a Trial will block resurrection for group members until combat ends. Known Issue: The teleport pads in Aetherian Archive will sometimes fail to work, preventing your group from completing the Trial. TRIAL LEADERBOARDS *Trials will trigger a timer that will end when the Trial can no longer continue or is complete. This timer is used for leaderboard scoring. *Leaderboards are updated periodically (approximately every five minutes), so they may not be 100% current when viewed. *You can see your best times for all Trials via the Trial Leaderboards. *You can see the Trial Leaderboard of the top 100 times for each Trial, and the current Trial of the Week. *Friends and Guild Members will be notified via the Notification window when you improve your best time in a Trial. TRIAL OF THE WEEK *The Trial of the Week starts and ends at specific times, which will be different for the North American and European megaservers. *North American Trial of the Week *Starts on Tuesdays at 2:00pm EDT *Ends on the following Tuesday at 8:00am EDT *European Trial of the Week *Starts on Tuesday at 6:00am EDT *Ends on the following Tuesday at 12:00am EDT *If you are on the Trial Leaderboard, you will be rewarded when the Trial of the Week ends and can expect your item in the mail. *A new Trial of the Week is selected at the Trial of the Week start time. *The Trial of the Week leaderboard is cleared when the new Trial of the Week begins. VETERAN RANK UPDATES *You can earn up to Veteran Rank 12 as you continue your adventures in Craglorn. Additionally, the veteran XP earned from killing enemies has more than doubled. DUNGEON CHEST CHANGES *Chests within instances have undergone two changes: *Shared Chests – Each player in the group whose character is within 50 meters of the chest when it is unlocked will get an individual roll on the chest. *Reduced Number of Chests – Since each chest yields rewards for all group members, we have reduced the number of chests in instances to two total. Each instance will always have two chests in then, but the location of these two chests will be random within the dungeon. *These changes do not affect chests that appear in public spaces, only those within instances. DEATH RECAP *Death Recap has been added to the game. When your character dies, a Death Recap window will now appear. It includes vital information about what contributed to your character's death, including the most recent damage inflicted on your character and helpful hints to avoid death in the future based on how your character just perished. ALLIANCE WAR CHANGES *Celarus, a new two week Campaign, has been introduced in this patch. You may reassign your home campaign to Celarus. However, doing so will forfeit all progress in your current home campaign. *Celarus has reduced end of campaign rewards compared to the normal 90 day campaigns. All monsters in Cyrodiil and its caves are now Veteran Rank 5. *A new population underdog bonus has been added. When your alliance is outnumbered in a campaign (determined over several days of population samples), it will receive a bonus to potential scoring and alliance points. You'll see an indication of this bonus in the scoring UI if it is active. *The XP awarded for killing enemy player characters has been doubled. *XP rewards for completing the quest to kill 20 enemy player characters have also been increased. *Those of you who participated in the Scourge campaign have likely noticed that it is no longer available following our deployment of Update 1.1.2 today. During the maintenance, we added a new campaign with a 2-week duration. In light of this new campaign, we intended to close Scourge—but not quite so soon. An error in our update process ended the campaign prematurely on the North American megaserver and before we could give you adequate warning. We know that *Scourge players were invested in their battles in Cyrodiil, and we're reaching out to the campaign's emperors to ensure their accomplishments are preserved. If you played in Scourge, you'll retain your Alliance Rank and Points and can transfer to any other campaign. We apologize for the inconvenience. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS ALLIANCE WAR General *Fixed an issue where you could encounter extremely long loading screens while zoning into Cyrodiil. *Added Enchanters to all border entry locations into Cyrodiil. *Scouting quests will no longer send you to a location you can transit to via the Transitus Shrine network if you own all objectives in Cyrodiil. *The new Battle Level option in the gameplay settings menu allows you to choose whether you want your stats to be automatically adjusted in Cyrodiil or if you'd prefer to use the raw values of your stats. *Note: This option can only be toggled outside of Cyrodiil and its caves. *Stats that you receive through battle level bolstering in Cyrodiil and its delves have been increased. *The threshold for triggering overcharge on stats has been increased in Cyrodiil. *Siege equipment can be stacked to five in the inventory (with the exception of forward camps and mercenary contracts). *NPC enemies in caves and overland in Cyrodiil have been adjusted to Veteran Rank five difficulty. *Increased the Veteran Point rewards for all quests that you pick up in towns in Cyrodiil. *Guard NPCs *Several guards within keeps have been repositioned. *All guards in keep interiors respawn more quickly. *Keeps now contain archer-type guards. *Melee guards now throw oil that archer and mage guards can set aflame. *Honor Guards have new abilities to assist them in fending off attackers. *The keeps surrounding the Imperial City have additional guards stationed by their second-floor quartermasters. ART & ANIMATION Animation *Fixed an issue with Veteran Gear armor, which will now give them a higher-quality appearance rather than appearing to look like low-level gear. *Fixed various issues of the camera popping out to third-person view while interacting with the world in first-person view. *Improved the combat interrupt animation with one-handed weapons. *Fixed various issues with the bow combat animation. *Fixed an issue where dual wielding in first-person view could cause your weapons to appear in the wrong position. *Fixed an issue where your arms could clip into your weapon or shield while stunned. *Fixed an issue with the camera shaking in first-person view while swimming. *Improved the look and feel of landing after you jump. *Improved the "closing portal" animation while your weapons are drawn. *Fixed various issues with your weapons clipping during animations. *Added /torch and /kick emotes. *Edited the following current emotes: */eatbread is now /eat2 */apple is now /eat3 Armor *Fixed an issue with some helmets so they fit properly on Khajiit and Argonian heads. *Fixed an issue with helmets that have face masks; they will no longer clip through your character. Effects *Fixed an issue where Abnur Tharn's staff effects would stop functioning. *Revised the appearance of the boss's effects in Blackheart Haven to match the radius and size of his attacks. *Improved the effects for the Elden Hollow boss. *Fixed various issues with staff effects on NPCs that would appear on incorrect locations. *Fixed an issue with the quest "Questionable Contract" in Willowgrove where trails from the Wisp would not appear. Environmental Objects *Fixed an issue where you could get stuck in Shornhelm between the bellows and the wall. *Fixed an issue where you could get stuck in the wall of Brea Knodel's house in Shornhelm. *Fixed an issue where you could encounter collision on various architecture sets. *Fixed an issue where you could get stuck falling after jumping on a ship wheel. *Fixed an issue where some rocks in Alik'r could cause you to float after running into them. Monsters *Improved the visuals of the wispmother model. *Added directional-appropriate combat animations for many monsters. *Fixed an issue on some monsters that would cause them to appear as though they were shaking. *Fixed some issues with Teethnasher the Frostbound's animations at Direfrost Keep. *Fixed an issue where some monsters would not appear on screen when near the edge of your screen view. AUDIO General *Fixed voiceover dialog and text mismatches, missing voiceover, and typos. *Fixed audio issues with UI, monsters, abilities, and ambience. *Added improved sounds to go along with visual effects, UI and abilities. *Corrected many issues that allowed sounds meant to be played only in an enclosed area to be heard from outside that space. *Added appropriate sounds where your screen shakes. *You'll no longer hear dialogue from certain NPC events (such as bandits attacking a merchant) when the NPCs involved are too far away. *Fixed an issue where there were traces of German VO in the English version of the game. *Fixed an issue with Dark Anchor sounds. COMBAT & GAMEPLAY General *Fixed an issue where you could not resurrect another player character that had been disintegrated. *Fixed an issue if you were dead and could detect stealthed enemy player characters. *Increased the amount of ultimate generated by single target damage spells. *Decreased the amount of ultimate generated by area-of-effect damage spells. *Fixed an issue where ground-placed abilities could disappear early when a nearby monster was killed. *You are now immune to immobilizing effects during the time you are roll dodging, in addition to breaking out of existing effects when you begin the roll dodge. *Bashing now deals more damage on a successful interrupt, and less damage when your target is not casting an ability. *Veteran Rank player characters can now group together and receive group credit for monster kills, regardless of the difference in Veteran Rank. *Fixed an issue where an erroneous "being resurrected" error message would sometimes appear when trying to revive a fallen ally. *Reduced the amount of item durability loss while in group combat situations (such as dungeons.) *Self-revive will now properly return you at full health, rather than 40%. *Fixed an issue where a number of abilities were not properly able to cause critical strikes. *Fixed an issue with several area-of-effect abilities where they could erroneously hit an unlimited number of targets. *Fixed an issue where a number of abilities (especially area-of-effect abilities) were not properly obeying line-of-sight rules. *Fixed an issue where taunts from separate player characters would not overwrite each other as they should. *Fixed an issue where the Thief Mundus Stone buff was not properly applying spell critical strike chance. When shock damage applies a Concussion debuff to your enemy target, it also now properly reduces their damage. *Fixed several issues where recasting an ability would incorrectly stack visuals on top of each other. *Fixed an issue where monsters in the third and fourth zone of your third alliance's content were incorrectly set to veteran rank levels 7 and 8 instead of veteran rank levels 6 and 7. *Fixed an issue where certain Mundus Stones weren't properly applying their bonuses until you logged out and back in. *Fixed an issue that sometimes prevented abilities on your skill bar from being used after attacking a critter. *Fixed an issue where you could become unable to attack or move after attempting to resurrect another player character who revives mid-way through your resurrection cast. *Fixed an issue where characters would incorrectly retain battle leveled stats until they logged out, if they leveled up to 50 in Cyrodiil. *Updated tooltips for many abilities to improve grammar, spelling, and clarity. *Monsters will no longer try to flee if they are hit with a knockback while immobilized. *Fixed an issue with battlemage monsters where they could cause you to be silenced for a long period of time, even after logging out. *Fixed an issue where bash/interrupt could be used more frequently than intended when it was repeatedly engaged. *Fixed an issue where ground target area-of-effect abilities could sometimes disappear before their full duration completed. Dragonknight *Burning Breath (Fiery Breath morph): Fixed an issue where this ability was doing less damage than intended. *Burning Embers: This ability now heals you if your enemy target dies while affected by it. *Dark Talons: **This ability can now damage monsters with snare immunity. **Fixed an issue where allies were not able to activate the synergy from Dark Talons. Reduced the overall radius. *Inhale (and morphs): This ability's initial life drain morphs can now hit a maximum of three targets. This also applies to Inhale's morphs. *Petrify (and morphs): The enemy target's health regeneration bonus while they were affected by Petrify and its morphs has been removed. *Razor Armor: Fixed an issue where this ability wasn't granting bonus armor for the first 3.5 seconds. *Spiked Armor (and morphs): The damage return for this ability and its morphs has been increased. Nightblade *Fixed an issue that was causing Nightblade abilities to become unresponsive in high-intensity combat situations. **This issue is caused by a number of factors, and we will continue to monitor it after this patch. *Catalyst: Fixed an issue with the Catalyst passive ability. It will now properly increase the effect of speed potions. *Dark Shades (Summon Shade morph): This ability now deals more damage as the ability ranks up. *Death Stroke: This ability no longer receives the critical damage bonus when used as a sneak attack. It will still cause a stun and a guaranteed critical hit. *Focused Attacks: Fixed an issue where ranks II – IV of Focused Attacks were not restoring stamina. *Sap Essence (Drain Power morph): Fixed an issue where this ability wasn't granting the initial Weapon Damage bonus you should receive when no target is hit. **Sap Essence (Drain Power morph): The healing this ability does now correctly increases by 20% for each target hit. Sorcerer *Endless Fury: This ability now restores magicka if the secondary explosion kills an enemy, in addition to the initial bolt. *Persistence: Fixed an issue this passive ability. It now properly increases the duration of the Rune Prison ability. *Rebate: Fixed an issue with this ability. It will now properly recover magicka when your summoned Winged Twilight (Online) is killed. *Summon Charged Atronach: The storm atronach summoned by this ability now increases in damage as the ability ranks up. Templar *Aurora Javelin: Fixed an issue where Aurora Javelin was adding less damage than the intended additional 40%. *Blinding Light: Fixed an issue where, after re-specing, you could not spec back into Blinding Light. *Channeled Focus: Fixed an issue where Channeled Focus was not giving the intended amount of magicka. *Cleansing Ritual: This ability's Purify Synergy will now only appear to allies that have a negative debuff that can be removed. *Master Ritualist: **Decreased this ability's resurrection cast speed bonus. **Those who have spent Skill Points in the Master Ritualist passive will have those points returned to their overall skill point pool. You may place those Skill Points back in this ability if you wish, or invest them elsewhere. *Prism: Fixed an issue where the Prism passive wasn't properly adding Ultimate when the Dawn's Wrath ability was cast. *Radiant Ward: Fixed an issue where this ability wasn't properly progressing as it ranked up. This results in a slight increase to its damage. *Rite of Passage: Slightly increased in healing done. **The Remembrance morph now gives allies 20% damage reduction at all ranks, rather than scaling from 16% up to 20%. *Ritual of Rebirth (Healing Ritual morph): Increased the self-healing on this Healing Ritual morph. *Spear Shards: Fixed a visual issue with this ability where the spear was falling horizontally. Bow *Scorched Earth (Volley morph): Changed this ability's visual FX to help it stand out better from enemy fire area-effects. Destruction Staff *Destructive Touch (flame, frost, and shock): Increased this ability's damage and magicka cost. *Elemental Drain: This passive ability's magicka restore will no longer erroneously trigger on damage-over-time ticks, or multiple times for a single ability cast. *Force Shock: Increased the damage for this ability and its morphs. *Impulse: Increased the Magicka cost of Impulse and its morphs. **If you have spent skill points in the Impulse ability, you will have those points returned to your overall skill point pool. They can be re-spent in this ability, or invested elsewhere. *Tri Focus: Increased the amount of splash damage from shock effects that this passive ability gives. *Wall of Fire: Changed this ability's visual FX to help it stand out better from enemy fire area-effects. Dual Wield *Dual Wield Expert: **Updated the tooltip for this passive to display how Weapon Damage it actually increases Weapon Damage **Slightly increased the bonus damage granted by rank II of Dual Wield Expert. *Flying Blade (morph of Hidden Blade) **Increased the cost of Flying Blade. It now has the same cost as Hidden Blade. **Those who have spent Skill Points in the Flying Blade passive will have those points returned to their overall skill point pool. You may place those Skill Points back in this ability if you wish, or invest them elsewhere. One Hand and Shield *Deadly Bash **Fixed an issue where the damage bonus coupled with a "bashing" jewelry enchant was doing too much damage. Slightly decreased this ability's stamina cost reduction. **Those who have spent Skill Points in the Deadly Bash passive will have those points returned to their overall skill point pool. You may place those Skill Points back in this ability if you wish, or invest them elsewhere. *Reverberating Bash (morph of Power Bash) **Fixed an issue where the Reverberating Bash morph was not properly reducing Spell Damage. **Fixed an issue where Reverberating bash was reducing Spell and Weapon Damage before the disorient effect ended. Restoration Staff *Mutagen (Regeneration morph): Fixed an issue where this ability's heal was not applying to targets under 20% health. Two Handed *Battle Rush: Increased the duration of this ability's stamina recovery and decreased the recovery amount. The total amount of stamina recovered will generally be slighter higher than before, and less prone to being reduced by hitting diminishing returns. *Cleave: Fixed an issue where this ability's damage wasn't scaling evenly across ranks. *Rally (Momentum morph): Increased the self-healing amount granted at the end of this ability. Light Armor *Annulment: This Ultimate ability's damage shield now absorbs 100% of incoming Spell Damage rather than 50%. This damage shield value remains the same. Soul Magic *Consuming Trap: This ability can no longer be used on critters to restore Health, Magicka, and Stamina. Vampire *Bat Swarm: Fixed an issue that was allowing this ability to erroneously deal damage through walls. *Vampire passive abilities will no longer stop working when your character dies. Werewolf *Pack Leader: *Reduced the ultimate cost for this ability. *Fixed an issue where the ability could be removed earlier than intended. *Savage Strength I: The stamina bonus this ability provides from kills has been decreased. Savage Strength II's bonus is unchanged. Fighters Guild *Concentration: Fixed an error in this ability's tooltip that incorrectly showed it as giving slightly more Spell Penetration than it was actually giving. The actual effect is unchanged. *Dawnbreaker of Smiting: Slightly decreased the damage that this ability's higher ranks were doing. *Silver Leash: **Significantly decreased the resource cost needed to pull an enemy target after hitting it with Silver Leash. **Fixed an issue with Silver Leash where the pull effect was not working against vampire player characters. Mages Guild *Entropy (and morphs): Significantly decreased the cost and increased the damage for this ability and its morphs. *Meteor: **Increased the area-of-effect damage for this ability's Ice Comet and Shooting Star morphs. **Fixed an issue where Meteor wasn't properly applying a crowd-control immunity to after knocking back the enemy target. *Spell Symmetry (Equilibrium morph): Increased the minimum health threshold required to use this ability. Undaunted *Blood Altar: The Blood Altar morphs Overflowing Altar and Sanguine Altar now increase the Blood Feast Synergy's healing done, rather than allowing multiple allies to channel simultaneously (Blood Feast Synergy no longer has a channeled effect.) *Blood Funnel & Blood Feast Synergy **The Blood Feast synergy will only become available to allies who are below 60% health. **Blood Funnel no longer decreases the duration of the Blood Altar when used. **This ability now heals you instantly, rather than requiring a channel time. *Spiked Bone Shield (Bone Shield morph): This ability's damage return has been slightly increased. Assault *Charging Maneuvre: This ability now properly adds Weapon Damage. *Reach I: Fixed an issue where Reach I was granting slightly more range than was intended. Rank II remains unchanged. Battle Resurrection *Fixed an issue where the Battle Resurrection was improperly usable outside of Cyrodiil. *Reduced Battle Resurrection's Cast Speed Reduction passive. **Those who have spent Skill Points in the Battle Resurrection passive will have those points returned to their overall skill point pool. You may place those Skill Points back in this ability if you wish, or invest them elsewhere. Item Sets *Adroitness Set: This set now properly grants magicka recovery. *Crest of Cyrodiil Set: This set now reduces your enemy target's healing taken on melee hit by 33%. *Curse Eater Set: This set will now properly reduce the duration negative effects. *Death's Wind Set: This set's knockback effect will no longer apply irregularly. *Hist Bark Set: This set's dodge effect will now properly apply while blocking. *Hunding's Rage: Fixed an issue where this set was not increasing weapon damage by the intended amount. *Kyne's Kiss Set: This set's snare effect will now properly triggering with the Arrow Spray and Volley abilities. *Nightshade Set: This set will now correctly reduce the stamina cost of sneaking. *Nikulas' Heavy Armor Set: This set will now properly reflect spell projectiles. *Oblivion's Edge Set: This set will now properly returning soul gems on resurrect. *Prayer Shawl Set: This set's damage shield now has the correct value, instead of zero. *Ranger's Gait Set: This set will now properly reduce the effectiveness of incoming snares. *Robes of Onslaught Set: This set will now properly reduce the duration of snare effects. *Soulshine Set: This set's bonus will now correctly apply to projectile spells that have a cast time. *Spectre's Eye Set: Fixed an issue with the Spectre's Eye item set where it was giving a greater dodge chance than stated in the tooltip. *Torug's Pact Set: Fixed an issue with Torug's Pact item set where it was reducing the cooldown of light and heavy attacks instead of enchantment procs. *Whitestrake's Retribution Set: Slightly reduced the set bonus duration. Mounts *You will no longer see horses moving around without their riders. *Horses will no longer slide on occasion after landing on the ground. *You can no longer chop wood while mounted. CRAFTING & ECONOMY General *Windhelm now has a Brewer, Cook, Cooking Fire, Messenger, Alchemist, Alchemy Table, Armor Smithing Table, and Shalidor. *Numerous vendors have had their wares adjusted. They now sell veteran-appropriate items while you're in veteran zones, and do not sell veteran gear while you're not in a veteran zone. *Extraction passive tooltips have been re-worded to better explain the benefits of upgrading the skills. Affects Blacksmith, Clothier, and Woodworker. *Reduced the fee for listing items on the guild store. Alchemy *Veteran Rank 1 and Veteran Rank 5 potions now have different prefixes in their name. *Fixed an issue where Nirnroot harvest nodes would sometimes not yield any materials. Blacksmith *It's now possible to craft Veteran Rank 3 heavy chest pieces. *The research icons and order in the Blacksmithing UI now match the creation list. Clothier *Fixed an issue with multiple leather types dropping from the same monsters in Veteran content. *It is now possible to craft level 44 leather chest pieces. Enchanting *Added additional runestone harvest nodes to all zones in the game. *We have reduced the variety of available essence runes in lower-level zones in order to improve chances of making a usable glyphs. *We have adjusted Essence runestones so the rate at which they appear is in the world is more in line with other types of runestones. *Slightly reduced the chance to receive a negative potency runestone while harvesting. *Fixed an issue where some Veteran Rank enchantment glyphs of different tiers shared the same name. *Fixed an issue where multiple ranks of enchantment glyphs had the same level range, but different power levels. *Updated the icons for Enchanting passive skills Aspect Improvement and Potency Improvement to more closely match their associated runestone shapes. *The Absorb Stamina enchantment now correctly absorbs stamina when it's triggered. *Fixed an issue where potency runestone harvest nodes would sometimes give the incorrect level runestone. *Fixed an issue where enchantments that increase potion effectiveness were not correctly stacking. *The value of the potion effectiveness enchants has been doubled. *Fixed issues where potion effectiveness enchants were incorrectly increasing the effect of non-restoration potions. Provisioning *Recipe Improvement: Corrected a minor issue with this passive skill's icon. *Grape Brandy now properly functions as a drink instead of a food item. *The number of usable cooking fires has been dramatically increased across all of Tamriel. No longer will you go hungry when traveling far from home. Woodworking *Improved the overall level progression for crafted shields between levels 14-26. DUNGEONS & GROUP CONTENT General *Fixed an issue where some monsters dropped no loot. Dark Anchors Dark Anchors now reward all participants with chests from Coldharbour. Delves *Delve bosses in Malabal Tor and Stormhaven no longer spawn as frequently. *Delve bosses in Shadowfen now properly award achievement credit. Dungeons *Bad Man's Hallows: slightly easier to defeat. *Season of Harvest: Fixed an issue that could cause grouped players who were not on the correct quest step to have to fight their way back to the beginning of the area instead of being transported back to the start by Eveline Vette. *Elden Hollow *Added an interruptible telegraph to boss abilities that can be interrupted. *Direfrost Keep **Fixed an issue where Drodda's Apprentice would still draw health from you, despite the ability being blocked. **Fixed an issue where Drodda's Apprentice would occasionally spam the ability Dampen Magic. *Crypt of Heards **The Skeletal Fire Mage now has the intended difficulty. *Blessed Crucible **Fixed an issue where the ability Nusana's Shed Flames would deal damage in an area larger than the telegraph. **Fixed an issue where the Incineration Beetle would not turn to face its victim when casting the ability Mandible Bite. *Volenfell (Online) **Fixed an issue where the Guardian Centurions would not always reset after your group died. Public Dungeons Increased the difficulty of the following public dungeons: *Village of the Lost *Razak's Wheel *The Lion's Den *The Vile Manse *Crimson Cove *Rulanyil's Fall *Hall of the Dead *Sanguine's Demesne *Lost City of the Na-Totambu *Obsidian Scar Veteran Dungeons *All Veteran Dungeons are now accessible once you reach Veteran Rank 1. Note that the overall difficulty has not changed. *Veteran Fungal Grotto **Fixed an issue where you could break the portal if you used /stuck as you were getting pulled in. **Fixed an issue where a boss ability was missing its icon. **Fixed issue where the boss would reset if the taunting player character is pulled into the Shadow Realm. *Veteran Spindleclutch **Fixed an issue where Vorenor Winterbourne was partially visible when he should not have been. **Fixed an issue where Praxin Douare's adds did not have the intended difficulty. *Veteran Banished Cells **The boss, Maw of the Infernal, now requires you to be within melee range to hit him with melee attacks. *Veteran Elden Hollow **Fixed an issue where Kargand was not visible for those that weren't on the quest. **Fixed an issue where there was no portal out of the Daedric Realm until you killed Murklight. *Veteran Darkshade Caverns **Fixed an issue where you would get stuck in the engine room after killing The Engine Guardian. **Fixed an issue if you got locked out of the Engine Room as the fight starts, and were killed through the door. **The boss will now properly reset if everyone inside the room is dead. *Fixed an issue where the quest 'What Was Lost' could break if whoever Shatasha is following logs out. EXPLORATION & ITEMIZATION General *Reduced the cost of all armor repairs. *Some Treasure Maps have had their images adjusted to better match their in-game locations, which include: **Grahtwood III **Greenshade V **Reaper's March III **Stros M'Kai II **Fishing *Fixed several issues with Fishing Achievements, including text errors, duplicate fish, tooltip information, and making unattainable Fishing Achievements achievable. *Fish no longer have a level requirement. *Fish now have category icons based on their type and water source. *High level cloth harvest nodes can now drop bugs for bait, similar to lower level nodes. *You will no longer lose your fishing rod after you're done fishing. Interactable World Objects *Interactable bookshelves will all now have a book in them, as expected. *Interacting with any food item (bowl, plate, dish, etc.) only causes the food item to disappear, not the item it was in. *Interacting with any empty bottle will now properly display text that shows the bottle is empty. *Trunks in Coldharbour will now appear in an open state when they're empty. *Fixed some resource nodes that were previously floating or in an odd position. Itemization *The rate at which you can earn racial motifs and provisioning recipes from lootable containers and furniture has been slightly reduced. *Enchantment drops have been adjusted so that Veteran-ranked enchantments drop from Veteran-ranked monsters. *Many crates, barrels, etc. will now yield Provisioning materials, regardless of your level. *Heavy Sacks will now properly always drop some kind of crafting material. *Heavy Crates in Coldharbour will now always yield some kind of reward. *Fixed a few typos in items' flavor text, including the following: *Various raw materials and ingredients **Hefty Bonestrewn Gauntlets **Kwama Shepherd's Charm **The "Draught of Intoxicating Strength" has been removed from the game. *Fixed an issue where some group bosses, and bosses in delves had incorrect qualities and/or Veteran ranks while in Silver or Gold content. *Veteran-rank monsters will now correctly drop Veteran-rank potions. MISCELLANEOUS General *Fixed an issue where the game could crash due to a limited amount of available system memory. *Improved the overall support for machines with Nvidia SLI graphics cards. *Fullscreen exclusive mode is now supported on AMD and Nvidia video cards that support this feature. *Added several optimizations that will improve your overall graphics performance, particularly for systems using SLI or Crossfire configurations. *Like treasure chests, heavy sacks are now lootable by all player characters in dungeons but the total spawned count per instance has been reduced. *Fixed an issue where resurrecting other player characters would sometimes not work. You can no longer place multiple unique items in the bank. *Fixed an issue where you could sometimes become dismounted from your horse by sprinting. *Fixed an issue where weapons would periodically lose their charges. *Crafting hireling mails no longer contain a loot box. Instead, they contain the random assortment of items which the box would have contained when you opened it. The items you receive in the mail are determined by the character for which the mail was intended. **As a result of this change, the issue where hireling containers were sometimes empty has also been fixed. QUESTS General *Safeguards have been added to many quests to help prevent you from being blocked if you log out, abandon the quest, or die during theatre scenes. *Fixed issues to add or correct quest markers and compass pins. *Fixed many places where you could get stuck on buildings, rocks, or other assets; fall through the world; allowed you to reach what is intended to be unplayable areas; and floating bushes, trees, and other objects. Main Quest *Fixed an issue if you had a summoned pet, it could potentially be grabbed by an invisible Molag-Bal and get stuck in a floating posture. *The Dangerous Past: Monsters will now drop loot when you kill them. *God of Schemes: The doors now work if you die while in Heart's Grief Vestibule. *Castle of the Worm: Lyris will now reappear if you die before going into the cistern. *Castle of the Worm: The difficulty of the monsters has been reduced. *Shadow of Sancre Tor: The theatre scene at the end will now complete, and the quest will advance appropriately. *Heart's Grief: The difficulty of the Skeletal Battlemages has been reduced. *Valley of the Blades: Added a map for The Ancestral Cave. Alik'r Desert *The Oldest Orc: Gurlak no longer disappears when you free him. *Left at the Altar: Narrows-His-Eyes now attacks you when Uncle Thakh tells him to. *Lizard Race: Updated the conversations to highlight your ability to trade for a different lizard. *Master of Leki's Blade: Apprentice Smith Roccan now properly remains in the realm of the living instead of appearing in the dream realm. *Morwha's Curse: You'll now get all your quest items back when you return to Talia after leaving the area early. *Trouble at the Rain Catchers: You must now wait for Overseer Jahi to reach his destination to speak to him and in order to advance the quest. *Trouble at the Rain Catchers: Naserian now remains on the ground when you kill him - it was not a flesh wound. *Temple's Treasures: Unique quest items are now removed from your inventory at the right time. *Kingdom in Mourning: The portal to Evermore no longer disappears until you've completed that phase of the quest. *Tears of the Dishonored: Islaif, Thadret, and Hillid are now armed with weapons when they attack you. *Past in Ruins: The Ancient Blade will not appear in your inventory until you actually pick it up. *Whose Wedding?: This quest will now advance properly when you force Wildur the Ungodly to flee from combat. *The Impervious Vault: Gabrielle Benele will now properly resume the ritual if you die during her first attempt. *A Winner for Onwyn: Fixed an issue where you could be blocked by your groupmates that were interacting with the cage. *Thwarting the Aldmeri Dominion: Everyone who participates in the wave event will now receive credit. Auridon *The Serpent's Beacon: After completing the quest, you will be able to re-enter the lighthouse. *Harsh Lesson: You can now use the door in Saltspray Cave without finishing the quest. *Harsh Lesson: Increased the XP and gold rewards. *Silsailen Rescue: You will no longer take damage from extinguished fires. *The Veil Falls: Ondicantar and Neraronald will now consistently attack you. *Depths of Madness: Fixed several areas that would cause you to accidentally exit the zone and fail the quests. *Depths of Madness: Fixed various issues with Sanessalmo speaking at incorrect times throughout all three quest steps. *Errinorne Isle: Fixed several cooking fires that you could not interact with. *College of Aldmeri Propriety: Fixed several issues where NPCs were either blocking or using crafting tables, and interfering with your ability to use them. *Through the Ashes: Fixed several issues with broken or missing quest pins. *Del's Claim: Fixed an issue that would make the journal quest bestower difficult to target. *The Unveiling: Fixed several issues with broken theater scenes and incorrect greetings from NPCs. *Phaer: Fixed several issues with quest items missing their descriptions or tool tips, and missing or incorrect VO. *Shattered Grove: Fixed an issue where the bear would not transform into the lead daedra when knocked down, knocked back, or stunned after he drops below 50% health on "Kill the Daedra leader." *The Veil Falls: Fixed an issue where upon quest completion, a conversation could be had with Razum-dar that grants a quest that shouldn't actually happen until after Dawnbreak is completed. *South Beacon: The Serpent's Beacon: Fixed an issue where the rescued Legionnaire's dialogue would not match the situation of the quest. *A Hostile Situation: Fixed an issue where the first two Heritance soldiers would stay focused on Battlereeve Urcelmo, completely ignoring you. *The Mallari-Mora: Fixed an issue where the student's dialogue window would close before you could make a choice on how to proceed. *Eye of the Ancients: The Welkynd Stones will no longer disappear if you die. *Blessings of the Eight: You will now be able to enter the shrine. *Shattered Grove: Wolves will no longer be invisible until they attack. Bal Foyen *Unorthodox Tactics: Fixed an issue if you used Treated Netch Eggs from a distance on a group of foes, the Bull Netch wouldn't attack the Covenant but would follow you instead. Bangkorai *A Marriage in Ruins: The door exiting Nilata Ruins will now actually allow you to exit. *Leading the Stand: The quest giving Strange Crow will now properly reappear if you abandon the quest before speaking to the Queen. *Beyond the Call: Hatmi will now properly go away if you abandon the quest before talking to her. *The Shifting Sands of Fate: Grandeya Nuwarrah will now properly restart her speech if you leave or log while she's speaking. *Conflicted Emotions: Zaag will no longer vanish when you approach him to start the quest. *The Covenant Infiltrator: Spymaster Geta now appears properly during this quest. *Viridian Hideaway: You can now properly interact with the clothing and woodworking stations. *The Will of the Woods: You will now fail the quest if Princess Elara dies. *Summoner's Camp: Defeating Caecilia Attius and the Watcher Tyrant will now properly credit the achievement. *A City in Black: Fixed an issue where Bjoulsae Queen's door would be useable before you had the key for it. *The Heart of the Beast: Fixed various issues with broken theater scenes during the ritual. *The Heart of the Beast: Fixed an issue where the Wyresses would take a long time to arrive at the shrine, potentially leading you to believe the quest was blocked. *The Charge of Evermore: Fixed an issue where you could activate the Grisly Totem from far away. *A Marriage in Ruins: Fixed an issue where you could enter Ruins before having the appropriate quest step. *A Marriage in Ruins: Fixed an issue where you could skip past Unbinding the Sacrifices and run straight to Adeena, yet neither Adeena nor Izzara would acknowledge this. *The Waking Darkness: Fixed an issue where Preinrha would take an excessively long time to spawn. *The Mystery of Razak: The Mold Slot can now be used more reliably. *To Walk on Far Shores: Septima Tharn will no longer get stuck in the world. *The Parley: Fixed an issue where stuck NPCs would prevent the quest steps "Go to the Strategic Position" or "Defend the Queen" from advancing. Betnikh *Prove Your Worth: Fixed an issue that made it relatively easy for you to be accidentally killed during the duel. *Unearthing the Past: Fixed an issue if you had already completed the quest and group teleported, you could end up in the wrong layer of Carzog's Demise. *Unearthing the Past: Fixed an issue where you would be unaware that you had to learn the King's plans to summon an undead army prior to attempting to open the sanctuary door, giving you the impression that you were stuck. *Carzog's Demise: If Azlakha is part of the quest, your group mates will no longer be prevented from activating the Welkynd Stones after the first group member actives a Welkynd Stone. Bleakrock *Tracking the Game: Fixed an issue where the quest steps to track Hoknir's belongings and to use meat to lure Deathclaw were listed out of order, potentially causing some confusion. *Hozzin's Folly: Fixed an issue with the fire traps where you would either take no damage when standing on them, or would take damage when standing a distance away. You will now be burned appropriately. Coldharbour *Crossing the Chasm: Destroying the Focus Stones is now group shared. *The Endless War: Heritance Chillrender and Heritance Cutthroat will now give quest credit. *The Citadel Must Fall: Hints have been added and the compass now shows the correct location for Lyranth. *The Citadel Must Fall: Fixed an issue if you died in this location, you would be taken to the Shrouded Plains Wayshrine instead of the Reaver Citadel Wayshrine *Reaver Citadel: Fixed an issue where you would be unable to exit this area once starting the quest step "Enter the Pyramid." *Tower of Lies: Fixed an issue where you could run through the barrier at the end of the tower. *Lights of Meridia: This achievement will no longer be blocked if you choose to side with the warriors in Wisdom of the Ages. *The Army of Meridia: If King Dynar becomes stuck during his speech, the council scene will reset and allow you to restart it. Deshaan *The Seal of Three: You can now leave the Temple if you don't talk to Almalexia. *Honor Bound: Fixed an issue where you would have to wait 5 minutes or more for Commoners and Monks to respawn. *Cold Blooded Vengeance: Fixed an issue where you could burn the same boat repeatedly. *Onward to Shadowfen: Fixed an issue where the quest would not advance properly if you entered Shadowfen via wayshrine or group fast travel mechanics. *By Invitation Only: All orbs can now be interacted with so you can reproduce the pattern. *Ratting Them Out: Catching a rat will now advance the quest. Eastmarch *The following achievements will now be properly awarded: **Giant-Friend **Skald-King's Salvation **Skald-King's Arrow **Merriment and Mystery: Goats will now stop following you if you abandon the quest. *In Search of Kireth Vanos: You can now complete the quest after logging out and back in while in Mzulft. *Merriment and Mystery: You can now find Ralduf. *Our Poor Town: This quest will no longer be blocked if Torchbug Wings are collected prior to killing Asmalah. *Best of the Best: Fixed an issue if you died while killing the rabbits, your quest counter would stop working and you'd be unable to complete the quest. *Songs of Sovngarde: Fildgor will no longer become and remain invincible. Fighters Guild *Will of the Council: Adjusted several mechanics to prevent you from getting blocked. Glenumbra *The Lost Patrol: Fixed an issue where a quest was indicated, but you could not interact with the dead Lion Guard Officer. You can now obtain a quest from the officer. *Angof the Gravesinger: Gabrielle Benele will now properly assist you in fighting Angof. *Pride of the Lionguard: Fixed an issue where the quest indicator did not include the area where Recruit Gorak could be found. *Mastering the Talisman: Fixed an issue where you would sometimes be unable to interact with the revelation pool. *Cutting Off the Source: You can now interact with the portal to the pocket plane while in combat. Grahtwood *Enemies at the Gate: Fixed an issue where some Brigands were not giving quest credit when killed. *The Grip of Madness: Daraneth will no longer turn invisible after transforming the scout. *The Grip of Madness: Sheogorath will now properly teleport Aulus. *The Unquiet Dead: It is now easier to interact with the altar. *The Blacksap's Hold: You will now be able to enter the portal. Greenshade *Thodundor's View: Thodundor will properly respawn if he is knocked off the ledge. *The Witch of Silatar: If you log out or crash after defeating the bandits, but before talking to Aranias, she will now be present when you log back in on the quest step "Talk to Aranias." *Hunting the Mammoth: You will no longer find Haras dead if you have completed the quest "Find All the Hounds." *The Blight of the Bosmer: The blue Shadow Wood effect will now be removed after completing this quest. *A Storm Upon the Shore: You will now be able to find the three commanders. *Retaking the Pass: Hostile enemies will no longer be present upon completion of this quest. *Moonhenge's Tear: Increased the respawn time of the monsters holding the Key of Strife and the Key of Discord. *Audience with the Wilderking: The Spirit Armor buff will be removed after killing the summoned boss, abandoning the quest, or after 15 minutes have passed. Mages Guild *Firsthold: Fixed an issue where Lothdush could be attacked if you were a member of the Aldmeri Dominion. *Valaste is now much easier to find. Malabal Tor *The Summer Site: If you're in a small group, you will no longer have your progress blocked when a group member talks to Farandare. *Restore the Silvenar: You can now help others defeat the bosses without causing your own quest to fail. *Restore the Silvenar: Reduced the difficulty of the fight with Silvenar's Past. *Abamath: Fixed an issue if you knocked Cassia Varo into the water, and quest progression would be blocked. *A Tale Forever Told: Improved the overall audio support. Reaper's March *Stonefire Machinations: Killing the enemies before all group members have interacted with the quest objects will no longer prevent the quest from advancing. *Stonefire Machinations: Adjusted the Mane Akkhuz-ri boss fight so it's not nearly impossible once he summons the Shade and Infernal. *S'ren-ja: Added graveyards to Rakhad's Hideout, Ezzak's Bandits Cave, and Skooma Lab. *To Moonmount: This quest is now set to the correct level. *Down the Skeever Hole: Talking to Herdor will now advance the quest. *Motes in the Moonlight: Fixed an issue where Dark Mane would reset after summoning his dogs. *Pa'alat: Fixed an issue that would cause a giant scorpion to move within agro range and attack you mid-conversation. *Haunting of Kalari: Fixed an issue where you would be given prompts to interact with Cub Tales and Distribution Notes even when you were not on the quest. *The Swordmaster Division: The spike traps will now register as a PvE death instead of a PvP death. *Baan Dar's Bash: The wand can now only be used on Baan Dar chickens. *Grimmer Still: If you're in a group and split up on the quest step "Reach the Door's Far Side," you will no longer receive multiple messages of "Completed: Use the Side Entrance" and a decrease in framerate. *Haunting of Kalari: You can now talk to Milk Eyes to start another quest after finishing Haunting of Kalari. Rivenspire *Shornhelm Divided: You can now free Skordo the Knife and progress through the quest. *Shornhelm Divided: Count Verandis Ravenwatch will now close the portal when he says he does. *Shornhelm Divided: Verandis will now reappear if you die while inside Fevered Mews. *The Lightless Remnant: Moving too close to the door will no longer cause Verandis and Gwendis to reset and begin their conversation over. *Dream-walk into Darkness: There is now a door to exit the dream. *Rusty Daggers: The pond attack will now reset correctly if you run away, die and resurrect at a wayshrine, or log out. *A Traitor's Tale: The Scholar will now reappear if you die before reaching the central tower. *Hope Lost: You can now find Adusa. *Archaic Relics: Edweg will appear appropriately for everyone in a group that's on the step "Talk to Edweg." *Hope Lost: The quest no longer advances when you log out, die, or leave the area with a follower. *Shrouded Pass: Fixed an issue where you could not interact with the Shrouded Pass Wayshrine. *Ancient Power: You can now interact with Miruin's Journal. Shadowfen *A Final Release: If you've completed White Rose Prison, you are now able to complete this quest. *Vigil's End: You can no longer interrupt the theatre scene between the Enchanter and the Ayleid Knight. *Riches Beyond Measure: Increased the quest level and monster level to be appropriate for the region. *Deep Graves: Fixed an issue where some monsters were under-leveled. *Warm Welcome: NPCs will no longer be rude and push you out of the way while you're hiding in the crate. *Last One Standing: Tsanji will now respawn if she gets stuck. *Deep Disturbance: If you're in a group participating in "Disrupt the Ritual," you will advance your quest even if only one group member talked to Aspect of Namira. *Trials of the Burnished Scales: You can now interact with the duelists after drinking the rot root poison. Stonefalls *Rending Flames: Mavos Siloreth will now teleport you to Ash Mountain when you ask to be sent back. *The Death of Balreth: Updated the quest pins when fighting Balreth. *The Wizard's Tome: Updated the quest pin to more accurately guide you to the spellbook. *Strifeswarm Hive: The Kwama group boss event will now appear. Stormhaven *Curse of Skulls: Skulls will no longer disappear if someone else activates them. *The Perfect Burial: Fixed an issue where there were far too few mudcrabs to support everyone on this quest. *Sir Hughes' Fate: Fixed an issue where an entire group would get teleported back to the infirmary while talking to Sir Hughes. Now only the player talking to Sir Hughes will get teleported. *Ending the Ogre Threat: The quest pin for General Godrun can now be seen from a further distance. Stros M'Kai *The Grave: Fixed an issue that caused enemy NPCs to respawn at a faster rate than intended. *Innocent Scoundrel: Fixed an issue where Irien would not spawn during the quest step "Meet Jakarn at the Bar," making it impossible to complete the hint step "Talk to Irien." *The Grave: If you play with fire, you'll get burned! The fire traps will now consistently damage you. The Rift *Pinepeak Caverns: You can now properly complete the quest with Deekonus in all situations. *Returning Winter's Bite: This quest will now advance properly if you already have Winter's Bite in your inventory. *Returning Winter's Bite: Fixed an issue where the boss Thorfa could potentially not respawn for several minutes. *Breaking the Coven: Eyeballs will no longer duplicate themselves within your inventory. *A Walk Above the Clouds: If you die to the boss, you will be able to use the kindling and light fires again. *Yngrel the Bloody: Fixed an issue where the boss Yngrel the Bloody could potentially not spawn for several minutes. *Storming the Hall: Vigrod is now present, and you will no longer become blocked at the step "Talk to Vigrod." *Tomb Beneath the Mountain: The boss scene will now reset if Hakra becomes stuck and unable to reach his destination. UI General *Revised the messaging when you use /stuck so the text gives you clearer feedback. *Fixed an issue when you turned in a quest to an NPC and leveled up, and the experience bar would still appear to be full. *Fixed an issue when launching the game in full screen, and occasionally you would be using the incorrect resolution. *If you lose focus of the game (due to clicking outside of the game window), clicking back on the game window will now take into account if you clicked something on the HUD. It will use this to determine whether you should be put into the mouse cursor mode or targeting mode. *For example, clicking on the chat window while the game is out of focus, will bring the game back into focus with the cursor. Clicking on the world while the game is out of focus, will bring the game back into focus with the target reticle. *Fixed an issue within the split stack dialogue that was preventing you from typing into the text field. Alliance War *Fixed an issue if you took all the resources of a keep in Cyrodiil around the same time, the icons would not update in real time. *Fixed an issue after setting a home campaign, and the Overview UI would overlay on top of the screen. Chat *All chat messages are now limited to 350 characters. *Fixed an issue with Guild Officer chat. It will now work properly. Crafting *Fixed an issue if a Smith created an item and had less material left than required to make it again, and adjusting the amount down did not update the UI properly. Gameplay *Fixed an issue where veteran-rank stat increases were not displaying in the UI. *Fixed an issue where some Mundus Stone buffs were appearing incorrectly in the UI. **Note: This did not affect your stats. *Fixed an issue where you would occasionally have the prompt to resurrect an ally, even if you were significantly out of range. *The player-to-player prompt now indicates when a target is being resurrected, and when they have already received a resurrection. Guild Store *Fixed an issue where guild store glyph filters only specified "Glyph" and not the type (for example: Armor Glyph, Weapon Glyph & Jewelry Glyph.) HUD *Added a new overhead icon for group leaders. Itemization *Fixed an issue where some light chest armor and shields that were combined with gold quality magicka enchantments appeared incorrectly in the UI **Note: This did not affect your stats. Maps *Volenfell: You will no longer be shown as off the map or in the wrong location while in the Guardian's Orbit, The Guardian's Skull, or The Eye's Chamber. Tooltips *Fixed an issue where items with no sell value would still display a value in the item tooltip. *Addressed minor text issues in trait tooltips on clothing stations. *Fixed an issue where quest item tooltips were not showing the quest item name in all capitals and had no icon.